thetwistedhubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spokes
'The Spokes' What Are They? The Spokes were built and are maintained and (presumably) controlled by the 8 Governors. Each of them reflect the two Districts that share them as walls and are named accordingly. This is also where the main lines of the Hub's public transit system as well as almost all cross-district trade. They each have their own style and various materials, which is often a subject of district pride and/or ridicule. The walls of The Spokes and The Rims are nearly indestructible. They have also been known to interact with their environment in both negative and positive manners, most often in their own self-defense. The reason for this involves the Power Lines and they tend to stick to genre-specific replies. It is somewhat rare that anyone really even bothers to try anymore. There is currently some confusion regarding the city's newest Governor and how, or if, he is maintaining his particular Spokes. This is because each of them are not only physical walls. They contain ley lines of sorts called Power Lines. These Power Lines power the city, the central seal on the Bleed and the individual districts. They also make it possible for the World Ports to function. These Walls and Power Lines are known as The Spokes and are very important to every citizen and visitor to the Hub. Discussion and the Public They are known to contain the Bleed by the public, but their origin is clouded in myth and speculation. In the face of speculation, Rumors will breed. They are as numerous as there are people and as varied as the Districts. One of the more popular rumors as of late is that they have developed some level of sentience. This is generally an opinion that gains very mixed reception that varies from horror to disbelief or even reverence.. These odd structures do very little to dissuade the idea of at least semi-sentience, but never really seem to prove it either. If ''there is or was any truth to this rumor, it would definitely be swept away and quickly. It would insinuate that the Governors' control over them was compromised. Needless to say, the subject is avoided in the company of any city officials or CBC agents. 'List of The Spokes' These are only the names of the individual Spokes, shared by the public transportation system. At one time the transportation lines were independently named but they were a series of numbers and letters. This was less desirable than was initially, and the line names were abandoned in favor of the more recognizable Spoke names. # '''Last Line' # Verne’s Line # The Da Vinci Line # Cox Line # The Punch Line # Blue Line # The Dead Line # Cheron’s Line 'The Rims' What Are They? The Rims are each held up and maintained by the Governors in much the same way as The Spokes. Their names are officially The Inner, Center and Outer Rims but the Districts have named them various things. Their physical descriptions and materials are genre-specific, though they tend to show signs of the shared Spoke as they grow closer to meeting. These walls also aid in the control of the Bleed, house important District buildings and connect the Spokes' public transportation lines. The Power Lines travel through them and they are almost as strong as the Spokes, but they each have a large centralized gate leading through to the other areas of the District. The Inner Rim gates are actually built into the Axis Towers and generally are heavily patrolled by the CBC. The Central Rims are generally more lightly patrolled but tend to be location of the local CBC agency. The Outer Rims are, with the exception of District 10, are patrolled by both CBC (Center for Bleed Control) and IOs (Immigration Officials). District 10's Rim Problem District 10 has its own special exceptions to these rules, of course. Their CBC agency is located in the ruins of the Axis Tower in the Inner Rim and there is little to no IO presence. To maintain an agency too far from The Axis would be dangerous and difficult at best since the transportation routes and Power Lines are broken. Few attempts have been made to rectify this situation as they generally are a complete waste of funding and manpower.'' Most teams never return and the ones that do are never the same...'' Category:City Government Category:Economy Category:Governors Category:Genre Bleed